


О мальчиках и девочках

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene (в серии SG-1 1.18 "Solitudes")</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мальчиках и девочках

– Картер.  
– Сэр? – она подняла голову и уставилась на полковника.  
Он стоял у Врат, ухватившись за край кольца, и задумчиво разглядывал ледовый туннель перед собой.  
– Сэр, что случилось? – спросила Сэм беспокойно.  
– Пока ничего, – покачал головой О'Нилл. – И, надеюсь, так оно и останется. Не случившимся.  
– Полковник? – Саманта перебралась через ледяную глыбу над наборным устройством. – Вам помочь?  
Его плечи дрогнули.  
– Сэр? – она заспешила и чуть не соскользнула на дно пещеры.  
– Спокойно, Картер! – он смотрел на нее через плечо и ухмылялся. – Я всего лишь хотел спросить, в какой стороне у нас здесь дамская комната, чтобы случайно не впереться туда и не порвать твои кисейные занавесочки.  
– Полковник! – фыркнула она облегченно и возмущенно, сдерживая смешок. – Девочки налево!  
– Ах, да, конечно! – протянул он. – Извините, капитан, мэм. Не сообразил, что тут действует это правило, – и, покрепче вцепившись в кольцо, шагнул, покачнувшись.  
Она тут же посерьезнела:  
– Осторожнее, сэр. Там скользко. Если вдруг... В общем, зовите.  
– Э, нет, – хмыкнул он, осторожно перенося сломанную ногу через край кольца. – Мы еще недостаточно тесно знакомы для такого, капитан.

Сэм еще пару мгновений следила за его неуверенными движениями, а потом вернулась к льдине и заработала ножом.  
"Нужно растопить побольше воды, – думала она. – И... хорошо, что у нас есть две миски. Если мы не выберемся в ближайшие сутки, вторая нам очень... пригодится".  
Она ругнулась сквозь зубы и, воткнув нож в ненавистную льдину, спрятала лицо в ладонях. Ей страшно, безумно не хотелось этого.  
Не потому, что она была брезглива, нет. Просто – она почему-то была уверена – это ведь будет так унизительно для него. Хоть он и не покажет. Все так же будет зубоскалить, чтобы она, не дай вселенная, не решила, что он смущается.

О том, что на самом деле будет значить неспособность полковника встать и сделать несколько шагов, Сэм предпочитала не думать.


End file.
